Reidak
Reidak (a.k.a the Tracer) was a Dark Hunter, and later a Piraka of Earth. History Dark Hunters Reidak was recruited to the Dark Hunters when a dispute with the law on his home island of Zakaz escalated to the point that the entire city was wiped out. Missions and Activities 5,000 Years Ago: Zaktan leads Reidak and the others (except for Avak) in an unsuccessful revolt against the Shadowed One. The Shadowed One tries to execute Zaktan by disintegration, but everyone is surprised to see Zaktan survive as a mass of Protodites. 4,000 Years Ago: Vezok, Reidak, and Avak free the Kanohi Dragon from its prison in order to pressure Turaga Dume into allowing a Dark Hunter base in Metru Nui. At Dume's refusal, Vezok tries to kill him but Toa Lhikan, Toa Nidhiki, and nine other Toa (one of them most likely Tuyet) intervene. With neither side willing to pick a fight at the moment, the Hunters leave and let the Toa deal with the dragon. 250 Years Ago: In the war with the Brotherhood of Makuta; Zaktan, Reidak, and Thok are a few of the Hunters dispatched to guard a base. Thok loots the base, and Zaktan explores it as well, but a tip-off from Roodaka that the base was once the Brotherhood's encourages Zaktan to take a closer look. What he finds is the Brotherhood's master plan: schemes, calculations, backup plans, prophesies... Stunned at first, Zaktan vows to use this knowledge to his advantage, and destroys the records before he leaves. Ignition After Makuta was defeated by Takanuva, rumors began to circulate, so Reidak and the Piraka journeyed to Makuta's lair, to loot it. They found something interesting: the Spear of Fusion. Due to misuse, it split Vezok in two, the other half named Vezon. While still in Makuta's Lair,Reidak and the others suddenly gained knowledge of the Mask of Life. They all wondered how this happened,but only Zaktan knew that Makuta's spirit told them this. Zaktan led the others to the exit,when they were attacked by two Mana Ko. Vezon escapes,and the other Piraka find the Toa Mata's Toa Canisters,and decided to use them to get to Voya Nui, where the mask was. When they arrived, they acted as Toa to fool all but six Matoran. For some weird reason, Reidak slipped and fell 500 feet and landed head first. All it did was make him angry. After their battles with the Toa Nuva and Toa Inika, Reidak and the other Piraka made their way down the staircase leading to the Ignika, fighting their way past guardians and trails along the way. After arriving in the Mask of Life chamber, they encountered Vezon. When the Inika arrived and began to fight Vezon and Fenrakk, the Piraka woke up and stayed out of the way. Soon after the MoLi flew out of the chamber and into the sea surrounding the island surface. After the Inika went after it Zaktan decided the Piraka should lay low for awhile. Due to the exposure to the Pit Mutagen, Reidak and the other Piraka became water-breathers and lost their bodies, retaining only their spines and heads. During the Toa Mahri's journey up The Cord with the Matoran of Mahri Nui, the mutated Piraka ambushed the Toa, where they and the Toa, Matoran, and Piraka were later knocked unconsicious by a blast of Axonn's. The Piraka were later taken away by the Order of Mata Nui for interrogation. Powers and Weapons Reidak's Elemental power was Earth, and his weapon had a Buzzsaw on one end and a Drill on the other, it could turn solid ground to quicksand. He could adapt after every defeat, so that the same trick would never work twice (however, this only worked when he was defeated, he couldn't adapt to tactics that only trapped him or slowed him down). He also had thermal and infrared vision, allowing him to see invisible heat patterns. Personality Reidak ha no patience for planning or stealth, believing that he could defeat any enemy with his brute strength. He hated enclosed places and got restless if stuck in one place for too long. He also had an obsession with smashing things - especially Avak's beloved gadgets.As the Shadowed One once said, "Reidak likes to break things. Big things, small things, it doesn't really matter to him." Category:Dark Hunters Category:Piraka Category:Earth Category:2006